SECRET OF LOVE
by kasumi emerald bluelight
Summary: Kasumi:kisah ini menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang bernama kasumi yang belajar mencintai,dimana dirinya selalu saja sendiri dan selalu dalam keheningan,sepi,sendiri dan berakhir saat dirinya mulai memasuki sekolah di konohagakure,selanjutnya ?    V


SECRET OF LOVE

Kasumi:hai all ^O^ aku anak baru disinii,yach aku butuh dukungan kalian ^_^ Sasuke:siapa yang peduli dengan cerita ginian,BODOH

Kasumi:jahat…. Kejam TT_TT,daripada dengar ocehanku mending baca dulu yuk

Pada suatu hari di sebuah sekolah yang terletak di konohagakure terdapat banyak sekali anak anak murid yang rada rada gila,seorang laki-laki bermata onyx itu baru saja datang, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat tak lazim di telinga pemuda onyx itu . TEME…TEME...…suara yang sangat keras yang bisa memekakkan telinga orang yang jangan acuhkan aku terpaksa pemuda bermata onyx itu yang tak lain SASUKE bicara,ada apa..? kata sasuke,hahhh akhirnya kau bicara juga teme…,tidak aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi…sampai jumpa dikelasnya teme kata pemuda yang berambut kuning itu yang juga tak lain adlah NARUTO temen nistanya sasuke. Haaah sasuke pun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Di tatapnya matahari yang sangat terik itu ,lanyaknya sasuke mengharapkan hangatnya matahari itu menyentuh dirinya dengan tak lama setelah sasuke berdiri di tempatnya tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis menabrak bahu sasuke hingga membuat sasuke tergelincir dan terjatuh dan dengan wajah tanpa bersalah gadis itu malah berkata "hei makanya jalan itu pake mata… bodoh"sasuke menengak ke atas dan mendapati gadis yang menabrak itu adlah seorang gadis berambut biru,bermata biru dan semua yang dipakainya berwarna biru…dan dengan galaknay sasuke menjawab "kau yang bodoh..sudah tau jalan pake kaki bilang lagi pake mata".sontak mendengar hal itu membuat gadis itu tersenyum-seyum kecil dan berkata kalau begitu aku minta maafnya dengan wajah manisnya itu…berhasil membuat sasuke terperanga dan dengan cepat gadis itu berlari meninggalkan pun bangun dari posisi semulanya sambil membersihkan bajunya dari debu yang menempel akibat jatuh tadi. Sampai di kelasnya.(2b) TEME….TEME….! KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI teriak naruto,sasuke hanya melengos acuh seakan-akan naruto merupakan makhluk yang pantas di hiraukan(SETAN MAKSUDNYA)TEMEEEEE…! Teriak naruto semakin keras yang berhasil memecahkan telinga para murid yang duduk di pemuda dengan ikatannya lanyaknya samurai itu dengan nada malasnya itu berkata hei naruto kau bisa tidak diam 1 hari saja,dengan cepatnya naruto menjawab "tidak... diam saja kau shikamaru"sasuke masih berpikir wanita yang di jam 7.00 guru kakashi sudah masuk (tumben masuk cepat biasanya masuk pas jam 9) kakashi:anak-anak bapak masuk cepat hari ini karena ada murid baru masuk ke kelas ini jadi bapak takut kalau nanti malah akan membuatnya menunggu lama. Naruto:bapak kan memang selalu lama tak pernah bisa cepat sedikit aja." Kakashi:ini buktinya bisa kok,kamu aja yang sebenarnya kurang memahami bapak"memahami memahami..bapak itu yang tak prnah tidak ngeles…batin naruto kakashi:baik kamu murid baru silahkan masuk Masuklah seorang gadis yang membuat sasuke serangan jantung(ALAH LEBAY)karena ternyata murid baru itu adalah gadis yang tadi pagi menabrak sasuke. Gimana sasuke gak syok udah dia yang nabrak ehh malah marah-marah lagi…cewek aneh batin sasuke kakashi:silahkan perkenalkan dirimu ke teman-teman. Kasumi:perkenalkan aku kasumi najika,aku merupakan murid pindahan dari kota magnolia. Kota magnolia dimana itu Tanya naruto pada sasuke (the mr. jenius)kota tempat seluruh kelas 2C tinggal dulu(alias kelasnya fairy tail).

Kakashi:baiklah kalau begitu kamu boleh duduk di tempat yang kau suka" kasumi:baik pak,terima kasih banyak kasumi tanpa berpikir panjang lansung mengambil tempat duduk dekat dengan sasuke tentu saja itu membuat semua gadis di kelas itu memberi tatapan kesal dan bukannya kasumi terintimidasi malah kasumi memberi tatapan yang lebih menakutkan.

Sasuke:hei kenapa kau duduk disini(dengan nada kesal akibat tadi pagi)diam saja bodoh…apa kau tidak bias melihat sekelilingmu ya"jawab kasumi dengan entengnya seakan-akan sasuke sudah bukan lagi pangeran di sekolah itu. Tiba-tiba saja kasumi yang baru saja masuk sekoalah itu menjadi perbincaraan yang ramai di kantin sasuke …sasuke sepertinya gadis yang duduk di sebelahmu itu terkenalnya"kata naruto,tapi sasuke tidak mendengar kata –kata naruto seakan dia adalah makhluk yang tak pantas untuk di dengarkan (sebenarnya sih naruto itu pantas di dengar tapi kadang sasuke harus siap bila naruto akan mempermalukan pangeran itu).sasuke terus mendengar pembicaraan orang tentang gadis gadis lain mengatakan"kau tau kasumi murid baru itu,dia benar-benar menakutkan sudah itu berlagak seakan dia popular,iya benar balas gadis lainnya" sedangkan pihak pria justru berkata "hei kau tau murid baru bernama kasumi itu,dia benar-benar cute,iya apalagi kalau tersenyum kecil,saat murung pun kita pun tak sanggup membiarkannya sedih,Dan sebagainya" sasuke masih kepikiran,apa jangan-jangan gadis itu menyukai diriku piker sasuke ehmm dan dengan GR-nya sasuke berpikir begitu. Aucch author di tendang sasuke.

Jam pulang pun tiba,sasuke yang merupakan ketua osis itu pun dengan lelahnya kembali ke loker dan betapa kagetnya buku diarynya hilang entah kemana(huh keren-keren nulis diary) dengan takutnya seakan ras lelah yang tadi menerpanya lansung hilang tanpa bekas karena rasa takutnya lebih besar dari rasa pun mencari ke seluruh tempat tapi dai tak batinnya siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu akan kubunuh.

KIRA-KIRA SIAPA YANG MENGAMBIL BUKU DIARY SASUKE TUNGGU SELANJUTNYA YACH ^_^v

KASUMI:HEI ALL AKU ANAK BARU TAPI SUDAH MAU MENCOBA GENRE INI BENAR-BANAR BODOH.

SASUKE:IYA BENAR BODOH BANGET…MALAH DIA BIKIN LAGI AKU BISA GILA DAN PENAKUT KAYAK GITU

KASUMI:BIAR AJA KAMU KAN JARANG DI HINA,JADI KALO DI HINA KAN GAK APA-APA DONG.

NATSU:KAAKAKAKAKAKAK LAKI-LAKI HARUS TAHAN BANTING.

HIRUMA;KEKEKEEKE BERIKAN REVIEW ATAU KALAU TIDAK HIDUPMU SAMPAI DISINI.

KASUMI:NIH KENAPA LAGI NIH SETAN ADA DISINI.

Author langsung di bunuh dengan rifle mark hiruma"TAKE IT THAT "

KASUMI:AKU MOHON BANTUANNYA YAH TOLONG KALIAN BERIKAN IDE UNTUK KELANJUTAN CERITA YANG TERPILI NAMANYA AKAN KUSEBUT DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA SO SEE YOU LATER

(abis bangkit dari kubur dan jadi kuntilanak ^_^V)


End file.
